


A Valkyrie's Cheers

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: She appeared very suddenly during the night before the festival. Brynhildr, the beautiful valkyrie, capable of enticing any proud warrior. Chaldea's Master was full of questions, but it was obvious the valkyrie had taken an interest in him. He would soon find out why.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 13





	A Valkyrie's Cheers

The ecstatic air of a festival had spread through every room and permeated the halls of Chaldea. When the organizer was as loud and boisterous for the annual Roman-centric sports festival as Nero, you bet the place was going to stir.

While the Servants were running amok due to excitement in getting a chance to show their mettle, Chaldea's Master had no particular plans for this day, no special mission, no paperwork to fill up, no briefing to attend to, nothing. The entire night was all his to do with, and there was nothing that he wanted more than a good night's rest.

Just as he sat on the edge of his bed, recalling how he had few chances like these, he heard soft footsteps stopping in front of his door.

"Master, may I trouble you for a moment?" the quiet voice said, hinting at a delicate issue.

Of course, it was too good to be true.

"Sure," replied Ritsuka without missing a beat, giving up his desire to sleep.

The door swung wide, letting the tall figure saunter over with tender steps of her armored soles. Clutching something to her chest, Brynhildr's gaze swept the floor for an instant before finding its way to the brown-haired young man, a small shade of peach running across her cheeks. "Good evening, Master. Were you resting? If so, I apologize for the sudden intrusion."

"Not at all," Ritsuka said, stiffening his posture out of reflex. "What can I do for you, Brynhildr?" He tried to smile despite feeling his surroundings grow warm from the sight of the beautiful Valkyrie. Her frame was partially protected by extravagant armor of purple and silver, and with the portions that were uncovered, he could see just how slender and delicate she was.

With the edges of the fringes of her hair covering much of her face, getting a read on what she was thinking proved to be a challenge.

Was this about Nero's Festival? He couldn't help but wonder, although Brynhildr didn't seem the type to participate in the event.

"Ahhhhh… well….. This is quite difficult since it's the first time I've sought your counsel." Her head turned to the side as soon as she came to the center of the room. "I would normally try to solve my problems on my own, but this is different."

"You know you can always count on me for anything," said the young man. "Still, it feels nice that you approached me. Have I finally become dependable by any chance?"

"You've always been dependable," she retorted. "I have caused a lot of problems, even having tendencies to do harmful things to you because of my predicament, but you always stuck with me. You are, if anything, the most dependable person that I've met, if not in the world."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ritsuka felt warmth flourishing in his chest.

"...Which is precisely why I have trouble approaching you. You see, if I keep doing so, it could pose… quite a problem." The tone of her enigmatic voice sounded troubled, yet it roused Ritsuka all the same, pulling him in as he inched forward without meaning to. He was ashamed to admit that her perplexed features were a sight to see.

"You see, I was thinking of ways on how I can redeem myself from last year's incident, so I came to you for your opinion on what I have decided on." She held out what seemed to be a uniform of sorts. "I am not suited for competing, so I chose a supporting role. What do you think? If I wore this, it would lift everyone's spirits, don't you think?"

"Is that a… a cheerleader outfit?" He looked surprised, and why wouldn't he be? Such modern and frivolous clothes didn't fit the warrior maiden. But that aside, thinking of making up for what happened when she disguised as Mash and pulled a stunt that endangered her position in Chaldea was nice to hear.

"Indeed, Ms. Da Vinci procured this for me after hearing about my dilemma."

Ritsuka felt a large, bead of sweat run across his cheek while trying to figure out what to say. "Well, I think… anything would look good on you, but it'd be difficult to judge without you wearing it first."

"I see, then I shall try it on. Moreover…" She hesitated a little, her lips forming into a flat line of her beautiful face. "It would be a big help if Master could give me his honest opinion. Please don't hold back and tell me what you truly think."

He couldn't see anything wrong with that, but the problem was that they were all alone. To be frank, in a situation like this, he could easily mistake her intentions for something else, something much more out of character. But seeing her earnest effort, he managed to get his mind out of the gutter. "Alright, if it helps. Let's see it then!"

She brightened up after hearing that, smiling wide, which made Ritsuka's heart skip a beat. Without delay, she closed the distance between them and handed her new attire to him, to his confusion. After her hands came free, he soon found themselves drifting towards her arms, unlatching the metallic shell that protected them, piece by piece. They fell with a soft thud against the floor, striking a warning bell deep in the young man's consciousness.

"Y-You're changing here?" he blurted out.

Beyond all his expectations, Brynhildr no longer looked meek. On the contrary, she looked rather unfazed by her daring actions. "Yes, shall I lock the door?"

Ritsuka was stricken, unable to move let alone object. It seemed that Brynhildr didn't want him to protest, too, as she quickly glided to the door, pressing a button on the locking mechanism. Once that was done, she made a show of crossing the room over to him, swaying her body effortlessly.

This was the first time she had acted this way, in all honesty. She always seemed such a well-mannered and timid Servant, following his every lead. Now it seemed that she herself wasn't aware of how strange she was acting.

But Ritsuka let her do as she pleased, as his body couldn't find the strength to rebuke. He would be a liar if he said he wasn't enjoying it, indecent as it was.

"Is there something wrong, Master? You look pale." She loosened the tie around her collar before pulling it off.

Swallowing a large lump in his throat, Ritsuka watched accessory fall onto the floor without a sound then gazing at the generous amount of skin exposed above the tall woman's chest. Was she going to strip all the way down? Was he going to see her naked? His thoughts were nothing but impure fantasies, fueled by his creative imagination. Loathe as he was to admit it, his young self was egging him on to let the charade continue. "It's nothing…" He forced out a reply despite his eyes darting around aimlessly throughout her slender body, his mouth devoid of moisture. "Continue."

The armor around her waist came undone after several idle moments of her armor making clicking sounds through the silence of the room from her fingers idly fiddling with the latches, all of which Ritsuka swore was deliberate. Not long after, her boots followed, joining the rest of her outfit in a small pile on his carpet. He thought he was already prepared for what was to come after the long minutes he spent steeling himself, but he had been wrong, as the Valkyrie pulled her skirt all the way up along with her black dress.

The moment he got a glimpse of what was underneath was the moment the inner cogs in his head stopped working. Under the flatness of her smooth abdomen was the holiest places he never thought he'd see, much less from the maiden before him. Shaved and without a speck of impurities, her pussy was the very definition of immaculate.

He watched with bated breath, unable to turn away from the sight as she gradually lifted her dress over her head. Her breasts bounced as they came free from the flimsy fabric. Had she always worn her clothes without underwear? Ritsuka had no choice but to entertain that possibility now.

"Master, my outfit please." Smiling, she got closer until she was right in front of him, reaching her hand out.

Facing the bare-naked woman, Ritsuka nearly whistled as he got a good look at her. He wanted so badly to reach out and wrap his palms around her perky mounds, not to mention her pointed, peach-colored tips, but he was unable to.

With a bit of hesitation, he gave her her clothes, which she graciously accepted. She turned, making him flushed as that was the first time he saw the Valkyrie's nice rear. She didn't waste another moment and got dressed where she stood, giving the Master a view of all her angles whenever she bent down.

It was a nice costume. The color of dark purple and lavender were used in tandem to give a nice palette for Brynhildr's cheerleader uniform.

He drank in the sight as much as he could with a keen, heightened sense of lust. Nothing managed to drive his adrenaline as much as the skimpy outfit Brynhildr had donned dutifully. The tight top she wore could barely cover the entirety of her chest, leaving her underarms completely exposed, along with midriff. Not only that, but her skirt was nowhere near the length considered to be safe. With a single jerk of her hips, it could swing freely and allow anyone and everyone to bear witness to her pussy, something he'd like to avoid if possible.

Brynhildr looked the most surprised, however. She gave herself a once over, turning around and looking at her back. For an instant, Ritsuka was given a peek at her perky ass. Her face turned flush after looking down at her tiny, tiny skirt, so much so that she became completely flustered and crouched down. Then her eyes naturally drifted towards him, confidence wavering by the second.

Perhaps the change in her getup had been more stimulating than she expected, although she was naked mere seconds ago. In essence, it did make her look quite… slutty compared to being outright nude, and it pushed a lot of Ritsuka's buttons in the right way.

Seeing her reverting back to her usual self, he picked up on her simple yet alluring plan. "Were you really planning to cheer for everybody dressed like that?"

"No, I… I actually wanted to cheer only for you, Master. I thought playing this role would be rather… beneficial to you, and to get you in the mood..."

All notions he had of her being an honorable maiden got washed away as soon as he heard that. He was not stupid. He knew what a Servant wanted when they would willingly get naked in front of his eyes. He could read her like an open book.

Taking a step forward, he got in front of the collapsed woman, towering over her. "Then let's see you in action." He unzipped his pants and allowed his half-erection spring forth to greet her face. "How about it?"

As soon as his tip pointed to her cheek, Brynhildr's attention went immediately towards the imposing organ, her mouth hanging loose and letting a small gasp escape from her lovely lips. She gulped and nodded at his command before getting on her knees to face him fully. Her soft hand reached out and caressed his shaft that made his legs tense up a little. She leaned forward, eyeing his manhood fondly as she began working her hand up and down his shaft.

There was a curious glint in her eyes. Was it love? Was it lust? Or was it a mixture of both? He didn't know what it was, but he did know that her lips felt divine as they brushed across the underside of his length towards his balls.

"Mmm… ahhh… Does it feel good, Master?" she said in between peppering his round jewel with her kisses.

"Feels great." He gasped as he kept a vigilant watch over her slutty display.

Her hand continued to pump his entire length with steady strokes even while licking the skin of his balls thoroughly, leaving a nice coating of her own spit. The internal moans, which rumbled inside her throat, spoke volumes of how she enjoyed the taste of his nuts. She made it known how devoted she was to making him feel good through her expert fingers cupping and curling around his sacks, giving them a nice, soft massage, while she let one of them enter her mouth partially, lapping her tongue across his testis.

A string of spittle stretched from her lips as she parted ways, leaving his cock stiff as a rock. She hummed as she pressed her lips against his tip, enveloping it in a long, sensual kiss, which felt incredible for the young man, who could not contain his shaking. The way she looked up at him with her amethyst eyes, longing for his acceptance induced a tingling sensation across his spine.

There were no words to describe the feeling of her finally welcoming the throbbing appendage. Her eyes shut tight as she tasted her Master's cock, a satisfied hum vibrating inside her sealed lips. She looked careful yet impatient as her head descended, as if she had been wanting to have a taste for a long time.

He didn't take Brynhildr to be the type to give head. The soft-spoken woman had always looked sullen, embodying beauty more than sex appeal. How stupid he was to think that, after witnessing her devour and worship his manhood as if it was the most valuable object of the century. He watched, unable to form coherent thoughts, much less words, and settling for stifled moans, as she began bobbing her head on his length. With the growing pace that she moved, the only things he could make out underneath her mystical, long white hair was her face wrapped in bliss.

Whenever she was short of breath, she took his tool out in exchange for making her tongue work around his head in circles, coating every nook and cranny of his cock in a sheen of spit. Once she got back into the groove, she would dutifully get back to sucking his cock with twice as much as eagerness as before.

Brynhildr heard him groaning after a few minutes. She kept pumping away even as he throbbed inside her, not forgetting to use her tongue to rub his girth. He came within moments, an explosion that was kept within, her cheeks bloating with the expulsion of his hot seed. The shieldmaiden sucked in all that she could and welcomed the sticky fluid in her throat. Ritsuka could see her throat move, pumping his cum into her stomach.

Once she finally let go, Brynhildr was breathing deeply, lost in a small haze of euphoria.

Ritsuka decided to take this chance to lead her. He sat back down as he cooled off from his post-orgasm high. "I didn't know you could give head, Brynhildr. That was amazing."

She beamed with joy after hearing that. "I am pleased to hear that from you, Master."

"Since you decided to dress up like that, do you happen to know any moves?" Ritsuka said, motioning towards her uniform.

Her enthusiasm quieted and was soon overturned by shyness. "Yes, let me show you."

Ritsuka didn't know how to react when she stood up and grabbed hold of her bare hips to begin her routine. But Brynhildr being Brynhildr, she worked hard at emulating the vigorous dance only found in the modern era. She shook her hips from side to side and used her arms to create dramatic swinging movements. Her showy outfit could not hold still with her moving so briskly. Her skirt fluttered whenever she raised her knees high up. She made use of her long, slender legs to make graceful kicks which made her bounce in all the right areas. By the time she was showing off her pussy, Ritsuka was already feeling his second wind throbbing from the erotic cheerleader's efforts.

All her worries evaporated as soon as her maneuvers became more fluid. Each hop and step was replied with her top floating about, revealing her breasts and the rest of her private areas down below.

She ended the routine with a slight bow, her face trickling with sweat.

She smiled when she found him staring at her dumbfoundedly, but after a moment, her gaze took a plunge and saw that his cock was brimming with energy. Idle thoughts flooded her mind, seeing as though she paused to ogle at it. "Master…" she whispered with a voice that was enough to reach him. Her face was riddled with anxiety and anticipation. "Shall we resume our earlier venture?"

Before he knew it, Brynhildr had taken a seat on his lap, straddling him, and he had raised her top to grab hold of her breasts.

"Ahhh…" She moaned with an alluring sound as he squeezed her breasts.

Ritsuka felt her supple flesh as his fingers dug deep into her soft mounds, her stiff nipples poking his palm. It was a splendid sensation that he couldn't get enough of. The mature woman's body was ripe with sensations waiting for him to discover. Her breasts were shaped to perfection, fitting inside his palm. He eagerly massaged them for a long moment, earning more rewarding moans from her, before pulling them in a circular motion.

The great stimulation made her slump forward, collapsing onto his shoulder. Long, flowing hair bearing the color of snow blanketed his face, accompanying the sweet embrace holding him tightly. Her breaths tickled his ear and soon her moans were almost too tantalizing to bear. "Mmm…. Ahhh...I want you, Master. I want you to only look at me." Her voice was crisp but not cold. It sent a rush of endorphins to flood his insides.

Ritsuka turned his head to get a look at her, but she met him halfway through with a hot kiss. The gesture surprised him for only an instant, turning his bewilderment into a passionate makeout session. In moments, their tongues were twirling and lapping at each other, while his other hand stopped pinching her nipple and descended down to grab a handful of her ass.

Their efforts paved the way for his hungry cock to grind against the cheerleader's bare pussy, a move that didn't go unnoticed when she began sliding her hips against the tip, down across his length. The act seemingly riled her up. Her lips became more thirsty for his affection, overwhelming him in their kisses.

The hand that was squeezing her ass stopped suddenly and smacked her with enough force to leave a mark.

Brynhildr broke their exchange and gazed at him with a thin smile as he pushed him down. She shut her eyes when she felt his length throb against her wet slit, making her quiver. "Master…" she moaned aloud. "I've been waiting for this."

"I as well." Ritsuka was no different. Her pussy felt good to rub against. "I want to fuck you so hard."

"I am pleased to hear that." She sat up, pressing her lower lips against his hot rod. "But I am not done with my routine just yet. I implore you to lay down and watch."

He had no choice but to comply when she looked sexy straightening her back, her top on the verge of falling back and giving him a small window underneath. Although he could not see her snatch because of her short skirt, he could feel it grazing against his tip, as she took it in her hands to align it with her entrance.

Her smile was a mix of ecstasy and joy, a somewhat frightening sight when he was on the bottom, when she finally stopped rubbing his cock head against her entrance and lowered herself to insert him inside.

"Auughhhh! I can feel you, Master." The Valkyrie was a charming figure of incredible beauty, but he hadn't expected she would be an icon of lasciviousness- No, wait, he did expect that. Someone who was always giving a heated gaze from a distance and proclaiming love was bound to be a freak in the sheets. He could feel her intense obsession through her. "Your swollen manhood is dizzying. I think I'm going to melt!"

He felt no response from his body as she started moving, riding him while her head was over the clouds, unable to see the surroundings, only feeling the cock of her beloved Master. Her clumsy outfit fluttered nonstop, giving and withholding glimpses of her perpetually fair skin. She rocked with elegance and at the same time ferocity.

"Ghh…. Bryn…" Ritsuka stifled the groans of pleasure threatening to escape his lips, unable to focus. "You feel so good. You're squeezing my cock hard!'

The Valkyrie likely hadn't heard him. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling while her lips had been gasping and moaning that a bit of drool was starting to descend at the corner. "So good! This is what my Master feels like! Ahhhhh! I'm…. I'm in love again!"

Ritsuka felt himself deep inside, trying to push past her cervix once she stopped bouncing her hips and instead pressed her ass against his balls, swallowing up his shaft whole. However, she did not stop moving. She rolled her hips around which put even more pressure and drove him insane with lust. Her short skirt rode up as she rubbed herself in sweeping circular motions on his cock.

Unable to suppress herself any longer, Brynhildr suddenly drove herself further down, pushing Ritsuka's tip well past the final wall to her deepest region. A scalding hot flood hit him in moments while Brynhildr let out a piercing cry across the room. "Ugghhh! Masteerrrrrrrrrrrr! Ohhh!"

Even Ritsuka came a little from feeling her walls wrap and squeeze him for his seed.

After Brynhildr expelled everything she got, they switched positions, led by Ritsuka. She panted heavily, her strength almost waning into nothing, but she didn't protest.

He had never seen her prostate like this before. She buried her head into his pillow all by herself. Her lovely tits squished against the mattress, as she raised her ass raised high up. "Master… I'm ready. Please use me as much as you want."

Instincts won over reason when his hand pushed her back down, further cementing her position, while his free hand directed his erection towards her aching pussy. With one swift push, he slipped through, assisted by the remainder of her orgasmic fluids still left inside.

"Mmmmpfhh!" The long-haired cheerleader's cries rumbled against the pillow at the moment her Master stretched out her walls. Her skirt fell off her rear, as Ritsuka raised it even more, leaving her knees suspended by a hair's breadth.

"Hahhh! This is so good! I think I'm getting addicted!" He shouted, near breathless. He kept holding her ass up while pushing and pulling his hips, slamming it hard against her. Wet, slopping sounds could be heard while his manhood made use of her pussy.

The only strength that Brynhildr could muster was in tightening her grip on the sheets. She was like a doll hanging from her Master's thick cock, unable to go against his wishes, not that she had the desire to.

When she finally turned her head, the young man could see that her pupils had rolled to the top, completely given in to bliss. Regardless, he kept his hand's weight on her head so that she wouldn't move so much, and so that he could watch such an erotic face.

He rammed his dick with even greater force now, sending shocks across her body with every slam of his pelvis against her ass. He, too, was far removed from reality and unable to break free from his euphoria. His thumb found itself prodding her asshole while squeezing her perky mound. Not even a single thought finished processing before he let it push inside the puckered hole.

"Aauughhhh! What is happening?! What… aughhhh!" She twitched, like an animal coming back to life, once Ritsuka had stopped embedding his thumb inside and started moving it in circles. In moments, he was fucking her asshole as well.

Her response came with her pussy squeezing his girth in an effort to milk him of what he had left. Ritsuka felt himself throbbing at that moment but kept pumping regardless, unable to control himself any longer. He was moving like a piston, colliding repeatedly against the elegant woman in slutty clothes.

"Bryn!" Both of his hands clutched her sides with an iron grip and made her body move by his will. Her entire body rocked feverishly in turn, as if she was a lifeless toy.

She came before he could, moments after they howled at the same time. His room did not only reverberate their euphoric pleas but spilled across the hallway.

Ritsuka stumbled back before watching waves of cum spill out of her gaping slit, with her still form propped up on her knees. He couldn't fathom whether he was dreaming or not. The only thing making him believe what had transpired was the easing of his cock and the divine mixture coating it.

It looked like their time was over when suddenly he felt a shift. He noticed her hand reaching back between her thighs and spreading her pussy lips with her fingers. Her eyes were radiant and intoxicated with love and desire as she glanced behind her. "Master, one more time please…"

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

Chaldea's Master didn't like the idea of being under the heat of the sun, let alone running around in the middle of the heated battlefield that was Nero's festival. Considering he was the only human among them, he was delegated to a supporting role, not that he had a problem with it. But even as he didn't shine in the spotlight amidst the fantastical turmoil exploding around him, he was still being supported and cheered for. Even though he was stuck inside a small corner of the colosseum, playing the stagehand in the events, there was Brynhildr cheering for him exclusively, swinging her two pom poms with determination.

Modest yet resolute, she was like a lovely flower.

However, that image was but only one side of her. She looked innocent as can be while it was daytime, but when it was night, things changed.

After the festival ended late at twilight and everyone packed up, fatigue caught up to Ritsuka, so he returned to his room.

Only, he was greeted by the lovely flower after shedding away her innocence. Brynhildr stopped padding through his room and ended up standing by his bed. She noticed him and smiled before letting her towel fall off, small droplets of bath water running down her thighs.

"I've been waiting for you, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna roll for Bryn some day. Hope she gets a rate up in the latter half of the year, not soon-ish because I'm out of SQ due to Skadi.
> 
> That aside, August poll is nearly under way! Come check my page to vote for the next character, as well as to check more of my stories. (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage.


End file.
